Fifty community-dwelling well elderly individuals in their 70s were recruited to participate in this pilot study designed to develop a cohort and create a model protocol for future studies. Study subjects represent four categories: 1) African-american females 2) African-american males 3) Caucasian females and 4) Caucasian males.